


morning whispers

by Purple_Pixie143



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Pixie143/pseuds/Purple_Pixie143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick listens in to an early morning phone call between Harry and Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	morning whispers

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't going to be long. Just a little something running around in my head.

** Morning Whispers **

The sound of a phone buzzing, was what woke him up. Nick however, didn't move; it wasn't his phone and if he were being honest (which he almost usually was), he was quite content where he was. And where is that, you might wonder. Well, that was wrapped around the very soft and warm body of his boyfriend.

_Boyfriend._

It still amazed him, the fact that he _did_ have a boyfriend, and just _who_ his boyfriend was.

Louis Tomlinson.

Don't believe him? Don't feel to beat up about it, he didn't believe it himself most days. 

No one really believed it either, but who could blame them? The two men had shown great dislike for the other and oddly enough it hadn't taken that much together, (But of course not many people could resist a very persistent, Harry Styles).

Somehow despite all of that, they had managed to keep doing whatever _this_ was, for six months now.

Nick especially loved the benefits that came along with it. And of course, they still had explosive fights, which led to intense bouts of _making up._

Louis was a prickly little guy, and he was not above dirty shenanigans to get the better of Nick, but when Nick caught up to him, Louis became a pliant and writhing mess beneath him. 

He could hear Louis fumbling around, trying to find the offensive device. He was hardly moving as though he was trying not to wake Nick. Nick wanted to kiss him then but then Louis answered the phone.

His voice was still thick with sleep, and probably due to his extensive sucking of Nick's cock last night. He sounded wrecked. _He sounded perfect._

Nick moved slightly and fought back the smile, as he felt Louis stiffen slightly before relaxing. 

"Haz?" Louis rasped. _"Do you have any fooking idea what bloody time it is?_

Nick almost choked, and a loud huff escaped him, but Louis didn't freeze this time, and Nick figured that if the radio gig didn't last long, he could go into acting.

"Nick's _sleeping_ you _twat_!" Louis said, his voice clearing a bit, more discernible. "And I was sleeping as well."

There was a bit of silence this end of the conversation and Nick assumed Harry was off rambling about something or the other. Louis sighed deeply and then the stillness of the bedroom was shattered by the sound of Harry's voice.

 _"...don't hurt him. He never does relationships Lou!"_

"Harry this is not a joke for me," Louis said quietly. Nick felt a hand brush through his hair and Louis shifted until he was facing Nick. "Nick means... I _love_ him. I would _never_ hurt him."

It's as though Nick's heart had stopped. _Had he really heard that just now? Was he actually asleep and this was some weird kind of dream?_

"Jesus, I haven't _told him yet_. It hasn't been the right time."

_The right time?_

Nick must've missed what Harry had said before, but he tried to focus on the ongoing conversation.

 _"There's been plenty of time Louis,"_ Harry's voice was tinged with annoyance.

Above him Louis huffed, "It hasn't been the _right_ time! He deserves more than a rushed confession, barely letting it sink in. No, it has to be special."

And Harry sounded as though he was crying, and Nick felt his own throat clog with emotion. And then Louis was chuckling, "I'm going now _Harold_. Nick's warm and my bum is sore."

Harry sputters on the other end, "Fuck off Lou! I did _not_ need to know that. Good bye!" He hangs up before Louis has a chance to reply. Nick hears Louis sigh before he's met with an armful of the younger man. 

He remains still, still feigning sleep, as Louis burrowed his head against his chest. 

"I know you're not sleeping you twat," Louis said, his voice soft, his breath tickling Nick as it huffed out against his chest.

"I _am_ sleeping," Nick said, peering out of one eye down at Louis.

"I really do love you Nicholas."

And _oh._

Nick had not been expecting that at all. Yes, Louis had just told Harry he loved Nick, Nick just hadn't been looking for Louis to tell him now.

"Of course you do," Nick said, and maybe he was trying to play it off, not wanting to believe it; scared shitless. 

Of all the people that had been in and out of his life,Louis had been the only one that mattered. Nick didn't want this to be some sick joke, or that he would somehow mess up and lose Louis altogether.

Louis pushed against his chest, leaning back to look up at Nick, _"Nicholas,_ I'm serious. I love you. I'm _in love_ with you." 

Nick couldn't breathe, his heart was racing. Everything was going so fast and yet in slow motion. Then as though Louis was Jesus, the firm press of his lips against Nick's own, the storm raging inside him calmed.

Louis nipped his lips with sharp teeth, soothing it instantly with a swipe of his tongue.

_**IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou.** _

The words were running around in his head; a constant loop. He had to tell Louis how much he loved him! 

"Louis!" his voice was sharp.

Louis held back, his eyes soft and yet full of love.

_Love for him._

"I love you," Nick breathed and then Louis was kissing him again. They kissed as though they would never stop, but eventually they had to come up for air.

Nick brushed Louis' fringe back off his face, he pressed kisses into the flushed cheeks. Louis smiled up at him, the smile soft and almost gloating.

"I love you," Nick said again, loving the feel of those words on his tongue.

Louis opened his mouth to say something but yawned instead. Nick laughed, and Louis was adorable. It _was_ rather early _and_ it was the weekend. He tugged Louis close and kissed his forehead, "Sleep baby."

And Louis kissed Nick's chin and his head fell against Nick's chest. Listening to Louis' breath evening out, Nick found himself sinking back into the heaviness of sleep. And just before he gave in and sunk fully under, came a whisper of a kiss against his skin, _"I love you too."_

**_The End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. xx


End file.
